To Be Back With You
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: After Impact, what Z thinks about, and who finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

They had all made it back to the command center hoping Kat had a way.

Kat was very frank, "It's too late. The course of the meteor is set. It's headed right for us."

Syd spoke up, "Well there's gotta be a way to stop it."

Continuing Bridge said, "Yeah, can't we just destroy it before it gets here?"

Kat looked down, "There might be a way, but—"

Doggie interrupted her, "Kat at this point we don't have a lot of options. What is it?"

"A direct hit from the S.W.A.T. flyer canon might be able to disintegrate the meteor. But it would have to be at close range. It's an incredibly dangerous mission. One where there's no guarantee of return."

Immediately Jack and Sky both stepped forward, "I'll do it. No, I'll do it." Z's heard jumped. Both Sky and Jack volunteered to go and die. Cruger surely wouldn't let them. Jack was her brother, she couldn't loose him. Sky, well he was definitely more than a friend to her, she just hadn't realized how much until now."

Jack looked at Sky, "No offense Sky, but I'm the better shot." So what Jack, you don't have to go.

Sky stared right back at Jack, "So what? I'm the better pilot. Both can't go, and it wouldn't make sense for just one to go.

Doggie looked at both of them. "Enough. I am proud of the both of you. It takes a lot of guts to volunteer for such a mission. Tate, you are the more experienced pilot. I want you to take the S.W.A.T. megazord and destroy that meteor. That is my decision."

Z's heart dropped as both Sky and Jack agreed. "Yes sir."

Kat looked at Sky, "You only get one shot, Sky make it count."

Sky standing tall and proud responded with confidence, "I will."

Z could barely look at Sky, she was afraid everyone would see on her face what she felt in her heart. As she looked down she saw a robot attacking. "That's not out only problem." Z and the others took off to fight it, while Sky left to die.

The next time Z heard his voice he was telling them that he was going, "I'm in S.W.A.T. flyer lift off." She couldn't even say good bye to him.

Z watched him fly off. "Sky's gonna be okay won't he Syd?"

"I don't know, but I'm really worried."

Sam and Bridge must have heard the girls concern because Sam replied, "Yeah, of course he'll be okay, he's a pro."

Then Bridge said, "That's right, Sky's the best."

She knew she shouldn't worry, Sky would be alright. But what if he wasn't? At least she didn't have to worry about Jack. Jack. He didn't say anything, which meant he snuck on with Sky. How could he? Her thoughts were confirmed when Doggie joined them.

It felt like a million years before she heard his usually steady voice, which wasn't so steady now. "Cadet Tate reporting in." She had never been so happy to hear his voice.

Doggie responded, "Sky?"

"The mission has been completed sir. The meteor has been destroyed. NewTech city is safe."

All four of them were happy, "Yes."

Sky continued, "But Cadet Landors. He didn't make it back."

Doggie sounded upset, "What?"

"Syd called out, "Jack."

"Oh." Was Sam's reply.

"No." Bridge called out.

Z finally was able to say, "That can't be." Jack couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Sky was safe, but now Jack, her brother, the one she had been with for about six years now was gone. She didn't know what was worse loosing Jack or loosing Sky. It was bad. She had kept one, but lost another.

All of a sudden Jack's voice was there, he was alive! Jack was safe and so was Sky. She wasn't sure how she could deal with her feelings now.

After Z had talked to Jack she ran into Sky. He was heading toward one of the training rooms. "Hey." Z smiled at Sky.

"Hi."

"So, good job back there." Z finally got out.

"Thanks." He looked a little puzzled.

"You know the meteor?"

"Right." They kept walking and then Sky said, "Thanks."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Z spoke up, "I'm glad you made it back." She hoped her expression wasn't anything telling her feelings for Sky right now. Sure he could be uptight, but he also loosened up, and Z and Sky could talk.

"Really?" He paused in the hall and looked down at her.

"Yes, really. Why wouldn't I be glad you're back?"

"I don't know."

"Sky we fight for the same team and we're friends right?"

"Right. Friends." Sky said without sounding too excited.

"Well gee don't be to excited."

"It's not that."

"Well than, what? You don't want to be friends?"

"No. It's nothing, okay?"

"Fine. Sure."

There was a couple more minutes of silence. They got to the training room and stopped. Sky looked inside the room through the window. Then he looked at Z, "Where's Jack?"

"Getting ready. He'll be a couple of minutes. I went and talked to him first."

"Oh. You mean before me?" Sky said flatly.

"Look, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem, never mind."

"Okay." Sky looked away with an irritated look.

"Sky look, if you don't want me here, I can go."

Z turned and started to walk off. As she did Sky grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No. I don't want you to leave. I…I'm glad I came back. Thank you for being here to get back too."

Z was shocked. Her and Sky had grown closer, but she thought he only saw her as a friend. Before she could respond she heard Jack. "All right Sky, ready for me to wip the floor with you?"  
"Me? Talk about you."

Jack came up with Syd and Bridge. Jack and Sky went in the training room and started their simulation. Syd, Bridge and Z watched them through the window. They started laughing when Jack and Sky started their competition talk. "Well looks like everything's back to normal with Jack and Sky." Z said.

Bridge replied, "Normal?"

Bridge was right in some aspect, would Sky and her ever have the relationship like they had before the meteor? It would be nice, but then again, if Sky liked her than maybe something more would happen. Perhaps Sky and she could talk after this. Talk. About what? She wasn't even sure, so she wasn't going to think about it.


	2. Can't Sleep?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Thanks for those who have reviewed and read. I hope you enjoy this.

Z was laying on her bed thinking. Why was she thinking these things about Sky. Maybe just because they were together? That's how it had been with Bridge, well that and the fact that he was the most friendly and open one of the three. But, well Sky…he was different. They didn't get along to begin with, he—she guessed—had apparently only seen her as a thief, and that was that. Somewhere down the road it had changed. But, it was the same for her, she only saw him as an annoying guy who was uptight and only caring about the rules, it had changed for her, slowly she realized how much she and Sky had been spending more time together.

Sky. There was just something about him. He did seem more loose than when she first met him. Syd had told her the first time she had seen Sky had been when Syd and Sky had stayed with the diamonds. Sky smiling, she had wondered if there had been a miracle. When Sam came, she hadn't wanted to tell anyone about what had happened to her, but for some reason when Sky had asked, she just told him. Z had shrugged it off but than at Syd's birthday party, they had talked and even danced.

Sometimes he was a puzzle to her, other times he made sense. He was definitely more open than at the beginning. Plus he did have a nice smile, his eyes were deep and soulful, and he was—whoa—did Elizabeth Z Delgado just think deep and soulful? That was extremely weird, Syd was definitely rubbing off on her. Sky was hot, and strong, a good fighter, he was kind—once you got past the rough part. Okay she had to stop thinking these things. That was when she realized that Syd was standing be her bed watching Z impatiently.

Z sat up. "Yes?"

"I've been calling your name."

"Oh. Sorry."

Syd shrugged and sat down on her bed. "So, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Oh come on Z, that look, deep in thought, aren't listening, it was a guy, wasn't it?"

Z looked at Syd in disbelief, "Why, just because I'm deep in thought, does it mean I'm thinking of a guy?"

"Because, I say so."

Z rolled her eyes, "Good reason Syd, I'm going to go and change all my opinions because you say so." She smiled and Syd smiled back. Z noticed that Syd was in her pajamas. "Why are you dressed for bed?"

Syd gave her a questioning look, "Because it's 10:30." Then Syd smiled. "So, who is it?"

"No one. I'm going to go and…walk."

"Where?"

"Fine. I'm going to the Common Room to get something to drink and then I'll go to bed."

Syd laughed. "Okay. Notice who you're talking to. I'm not Sky. I'm Syd. Sky is tall, brown hair, goes by his bible—the rule book. Syd, is short, cute, excellent fighter, has a CD, does things by—"

"Okay, I get the picture." Z headed for the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Night."

Syd got under her covers. "Night."

Z headed for the Common Room. Did she like Sky? Maybe she did. Was it really that big of a deal? Well, maybe Sky didn't like her back. Just because one person liked someone, didn't mean it was reciprocal. Oh well. She still hadn't talked to Sky about what he had said before Jack and him and gone into the training room. 'Thank you for being here to get back to.' Was it just her, or was it all of them? Luckily she had about 8 hours before she'd see him. She entered the Common Room and went and got some milk. It was supposed to help with sleeping.

"Can't sleep?"


	3. Common Room ConfessionsAlmost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: Sorry, I was trying to get this just right, I started and stopped a million times. I hope you like this.

Chapter 3: Common Room Confessions…Almost

Z turned around startled. Sky was standing in the doorway. Great. Just who she didn't want to see right now. He walked in and went over to where Z stood. "Are you okay?" He asked with what Z thought sounded like concern.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind." Sky pushed a button and got a mug of something. "Anything you want to talk about?"

For a minute Z said nothing contemplating the thought. She could tell him but what if he just mentioned rules or something stupid like that. She wanted to tell him, but no, she couldn't. "Why are you up?"

He put his cup on the counter. "I've been thinking about different stuff. Everything that has happened really." He went over and sat down.

Z picked up his cup and looked in—it was hot chocolate. She brought it bver and sat next to him and handed the cup to Sky.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." She loved his smile, he should smile more.

"What specifics of what's happened?"

"Well…" He stopped. Z just sat there. Her heart was beating faster just sitting next to him. She hoped he couldn't hear it. Then after a couple of minutes he spoke. "I guess seeing how different things are—I am."

Z looked puzzled, he was different but did he realize that, "You are?"

"Well like with Bridge, I couldn't stop him from being taken."

"Sky, you're still worried about that?"

"Syd—I couldn't break that spell she was under. Jack—well I was afraid he wouldn't come back because I couldn't do it, I couldn't stop him from staying there. And you…" He trailed off and just sat there.

"First off Sky, you don't need to name yourself for those things. We all made it through. Jack found Bridge, Bridge broke the spell, and Jack did come back. Everything's fine for now."

"I now. It's just if I were a little—"

"What? Better? Come on Sky, you're amazing." Sky raised his head and looked at Z. Z could feel her cheeks starting to flush. She looked into his blue eyes—the same comforting, steady eyes she had come to trust and turn to whenever something happened. Okay so his eyes didn't have their own personality—but they were a part of him. Z finally managed to speak as she turned and looked at her mug. "What about me?"

"What?" Sky asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"You were going to say something about me."

"Oh." He stared quietly in the dark. "what were you thinking about?"

Z shrugged her shoulders, "Stuff."

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Z smiled. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. Fair enough."

They sat there in silence—it was a comfortable one. She liked being here next to Sky—just the two of them. No Bridge, no Syd, no Jack. It seemed like Jack might have an idea, but she didn't want to bring it up because nothing was going on with her and Sky. I only.

Z woke with a start. She wasn't in her bed. Where was she? The common room. It was then that Z realized that her head was leaning on Sky's shoulder. She silently and slowly moved off hoping not to wake him—he woke anyway.

Z smiled at him. "I guess we fell asleep."

"Yes." He looked at the time. "It's 2, we need to go to bed."

"Right."

They stood up and headed back to their respective rooms. Z went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Decision Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jack and Z were out walking around. They would talk every now and then, but right now Z had her mind on the same guy who seemed to be preoccupying her thoughts lately. Sky. They hadn't really had much time to talk after that night where they had fallen asleep in the Common Room. Jack had told her that Sky could be very emotional—she hadn't really seen it, Jack had talked to her afterwards and it was than that she learned about him opening up to Jack, she didn't know what, but still it was something. Than that night he had opened up a little to her. It helped her see more of what it was that she liked about him. Whoa, like, really? Did she like Sky?

"Z."

"Yeah Jack."

"Okay, I've been calling you for a couple of minutes. What, or should I say who are you thinking about?"

Z rolled her eyes, "Maybe I'm thinking of Grumm."

"Okay, so what guy? Let's think…could he be around 6'2", sometimes annoying, brownish-blond hair—"

"Okay Jack, let's stop right there." Z glared at Jack who smiled playfully.

"You like Sky don't you?"

"No. Why do you think that?"

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Whatever."

The alarm beeped. Jack answered, "Go ahead."

Kat was on the line, "Get back to base immediately."

Jack and Z exchanged confused looks, "Why?" Jack asked.

"Just come."

Jack and Z quickly headed back to the base. They got to the Command Center where they couldn't find anyone. Kat came in, "They're in the hospital." They exchanged worried looks and followed Kat.

Doggie, Bridge, Syd and Sky were all injured. Z had brought Syd Peanuts and one of her pink pillows. She was sitting on Syd's bed facing Sky's so she could see him. How could something hurt any of them. Seeing them all injured was bad, but Sky was…unbelievable. He just always seemed so strong, so confident. Maybe that's what drew her to him. But even Doggie was out. She hadn't been able to say anything and started paying attention when Jack was suggesting they go and find the creep that did this. She was all willing to go, but Doggie told them no. After that Jack took off. Knowing the look in his eyes she followed him.

"Jack where are you going?"

Did she even have to ask. Even if Doggie had said no, Jack wouldn't listen. "But Commander said not to."

"I know." And he kept walking. Z made a decision, stay and watch them being helpless in their beds-Sky being helpless, or going with Jack and kicking this creeps butt. She voted for the latter.


	5. Is This Flirting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Thank you for still reading even though it's taken forever. I hope you enjoy this.

Z couldn't believe all that had happened. Her and Jack had been fighting and well, they were outnumbered, and then they came. Doggie, Syd, Bridge and Sky. They were all right. After the fight, they had pretty much relaxed. Syd was in their room doing her nails. She and Bridge had been talking, but he left to think-presumably by standing on his head. Jack would be gone for who knows how long, but he'd come out when he was ready. Z headed for the Common Room—she didn't particularly want to watch Syd do her nails.

Sky was sitting on the couch reading, big surprise, the rule book. She went and sat next to him and he didn't look up. There was comfortable silence between them. Z glanced over at Sky. It was good seeing him back from being hurt. That wasn't a good image, she wondered if it still hurt. Sky was so wonderful. Whoa-she really had to stop spending so much time with Syd.

After 15 minutes of silence, Sky moved the book to his lap, still holding it open. He turned and looked at Z with his clear blue eyes. He looked slightly annoyed, and yet concerned as well. "Did you need something?" Now usually she would think that it would be in a biting tone, but it was soft, and gentle. He had a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Just sitting. Is that a crime?" Z looked straight into his eyes. Sky smiled and shook his head. "Good."

"You know if it was a crime, than you'd have to get arrested again. And I might just have to take you in."

Z was taken back by that statement. It seemed almost flirty teasing. Hmm…That was interesting. Z smiled. "Well if that's the case, than I suppose we'll both be in the cell together. Didn't think you'd be one to turn on the law."

Sky smiled. "So, really did you need something."

"Really, I'm just sitting somewhere. I didn't know it would offend you."

Z started to get up and Sky grabbed her arm. "No, I didn't mean that. I just…I need to read right now."

"That's cool." Z sat back down. "I just need to think."

"Alright."

Z sat there for a couple of minutes before realizing that Sky still was holding her arm. His warm, strong hand was gently holding her arm. Her heart started beating faster and her breathing was faster too. She looked down and than she wished she didn't. Sky looked down there and slowly released her arm. Sky went back to reading the rule book and Z, after blushing, sat and slowly tried to get her breathing back to normal.


	6. A Morning Run and Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry for those of you still reading. I got sick for a while and then went out of town for a Family Reunion, but I'm back now.

Z was walking around the grounds after breakfast. She was thinking about what Doggie had told them last night. They were all having doubts but they had all realized that they were still a good team. Team…she liked that; she and Jack had already been a team. Bridge had immediately welcomed her and Syd; well it didn't take too long, even though they still had their differences. Than there was Sky. It took a while for those two to get along, but somehow she always was drawn to him even when he irritated her. He was the one who got her to open up and share about her childhood when Sam had first come. Not even Jack had known about that.

"What are you doing out here?"

Z looked up at Sky. He was wearing his work out clothes and she could tell that he had been running. She hadn't even seen him. How could she not? "Walking, thinking, you know about last night."

"Right. That was…" Sky looked away.

"You know we were all feeling the same way, it's okay that you were."

"No, it's not that."

"Oh." Well, why did he look away? "Than what were you going to say?"

"Don't worry about it."

He turned and she could tell that he was about to start running again. "Hey, what you're just going to run off, when we were in the middle of talking? Isn't that a bit rude?"

Sky turned and faced her with a slight smile. "We were in the middle of talking?"

"Well…how long have you been here?" Stupid change of conversation.

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Running?"

Z couldn't help but roll her eyes, "No at the Academy."

"I got here at 6:45. Nothing like a nice run in the morning."

"Do you do this every day?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I guess there still is a lot that I don't know about you." Okay, that she didn't want to come out, perhaps Sky wouldn't respond. Z looked down and hoped that he wouldn't take it in any way whatsoever.

"Well, maybe than we'll have to change that."

Z looked back at him and he was staring right into her eyes. His face showed that he was very serious but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. Z slowly felt her cheeks getting hot as she and Sky kept eye contact. Z knew she should respond. With a deep breath, she replied, "I think I can handle that."

Sky took a deep breath. "Than maybe I can learn more about you?"

Z smiled, "Yeah, I can handle that."

Sky's hand started moving towards Z when she heard some cadets come running behind her talking. He dropped his hand and looked off into the distance. "Well, I'm going to finish my run."

Disappointed Z nodded slowly, "Right, have fun." She started walking off.

"Hey, Z." Z turned around and looked at Sky. "Maybe you'd like to run with me sometime?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Sky smiled, and than turned around and continued his run.


	7. A Walk In The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This takes place during Resurrection. Thanks for those still reading.

**Chapter 7: A Walk In The Park**

After Doggie left the Common Room Bridge went back to eating his toast, Syd and Z their game and Sky reading the rule book. Syd and Z finished their game and Syd got up to go and do her nails. Bridge finished his toast and left saying he was going to work out. This left Sky and her, by themselves on the couch alone. Okay, this wasn't a big deal. I mean big deal that she liked him. Okay, so she really did like him, a lot. But that didn't mean he completely felt the same way about her.

Five minutes later Z decided to get up and go do something—anything. But before she got up, Sky shut the rule book and looked at her. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

Z was in shock. "A walk?"

"Well, I finished re-reading the section I was on. Bridge is, well who knows, and Syd—better not to bother her while she's doing her nails. Jack's gone, so…unless you're busy."

Yeah, she was so busy. "Yeah, why not. I'm gonna go get changed."

"Okay, see you in a couple minutes at the front door?"

"Yeah."

Z went to her and Syd's room. Syd was on her bed working on her nails. She looked up as Z came in, "Hey Z."

"Hey." Z grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Sky and I are going out for a bit."

"Oh. Have fun."

"Do you want to come?"

"That's okay. Thanks."

After Z changed, she met Sky at the front door who was also dressed in civilian clothes. Big shocker. They headed out. They were walking for about twenty-twenty-five minutes in silence. They had walked through a park, down some streets, all over.

"So, does Jack do this a lot?"

Z looked at Sky. "What?"

"Take off."

"When he wants to. He's not much on rules."

Like telling that to the resident rule book was doing anything, "I noticed."

"Well, when you're upset, surly there's something you do to calm down?" Sky didn't say anything. Z looked away. "Usually people do." She realized that was probably a bit harsh.

"I just don't like telling everyone what I do."

"Oh, well, I wasn't asking you to tell me."

"I know."

More silence. Although silence with Sky wasn't uncomfortable, she liked it. To her it felt like they were bonding.

Sky kept looking more and more comfortable as they walked. He looked very good in what he was wearing—a blue sweater, khakis. Wow. She turned away. Sky spoke up again. "You know, I think Jack had the right idea about getting away from the Academy."

Wow, this coming from Sky. "The way you're loosening up Sky, you're almost," Z put her hand on his arm and Sky looked at her, "becoming human." He smiled at her. But their moment was interrupted when they heard an attack. There went their afternoon together. Perhaps she could talk to him after they defeated this one.


	8. Remembering

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for being patient. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews: Star Fata, Mimi2, Islandgurlie12, Destiny45, Anninimouse, dragonheart, ja5684, Melodie, Michelle, Mandamirra10, pureangel86, trini-jason, and tavril. Thank you all for reading._

Chapter 8: Remembering

Z thought back to everything that had happened. They had gone and rescued the A-Squad. They were all sent out of the Command Center, which didn't make any of them feel better. They soon found out that the A-Squad had gone onto Grumm's side and had kidnapped Cruger. Kat had also told them that Cruger had a lot of faith in them. That was when the A-Squad had called them out, so they went. They fought them and they won confining the A-Squad to cards. They went from captors to captives within an hour. Piggy told them that he could help them find Cruger. Well, sure, by allowing them to be captured. They ended up with Cruger in a cage that neutralized their powers. Piggy came and saved them and they all made it off the ship—all but Cruger.

Cruger ended up helping destroy the thing that Grumm had built. However, it seemed that he had died. It was sad. But than Jack noticed something coming out of the wreckage—it was Cruger with his wife. We were all so excited. Z turned to Sky and jumped into Sky's arms. Of course she had assumed that it was just the excitement, but he did have his arms open before she had turned to him. Cruger ended up defeating Grumm and all was well. She had felt safe and comfortable in those arms. It would be nice if that could be something that could happen anytime she wanted. But like Sky Tate would do that. He had seemed to open up more, but sill nothing that told her that he liked her, it was so frustrating.

Than she found out that Jack had left SPD, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to be around for very long, but she was still upset that he had left especially since she didn't even know. But that was Jack for you. Sky than became the red ranger, which had made him so happy, in a quiet kind of way. Jack had told her that there was more to Sky than he was letting on, but he never told her what it was. Jack was gone and than Sam and Nova left. She knew that young Sam was here, but she and the older Sam had gotten to know each other and it was like a brother relationship.

Syd and her were going through their clothes. "Can you believe that it's all over. You know with Grumm?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird."

"Weird?"

"Well, we've been doing this for a year, and now it's all over."

"Yeah. But we're still SPD."

"I know."

"Did you know Jack was leaving?"

"No, and yes."

Syd turned from her closet and looked at Z with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't actually know he was leaving."

"But—"

"I did somewhat know that he was leaving because like I said once something is done, he's gone." Z went back to looking through her closet and after a couple of minutes could tell that Syd was still watching her. "Yes, Syd."

"Do you miss him? I mean you guys are like brother and sister."

"Yeah Syd, I do miss him. But these things happen."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Syd, I know that you and Jack got close. Plus you did like him. I mean what about that hug you guys shared when we saw Doggie?"

"Yeah, I did like him, but only as a friend now. That hug was nothing. Believe me. However, that little jump into Sky's arms didn't look like nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. I saw you. You jumped into his already open arms. So, spill what's going on between you two?"

Z finished folding her clothes and looked at Syd who had a very determined look on her face. Z shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be back."

Z headed towards the door. Syd called out, "Okay, fine. But don't forget we're roommates. Meaning you have to come back here sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah." Z grumbled leaving. Like she wanted to tell Syd that she had fallen for Sky. Not only that but that she didn't think he felt the same way. Sky, that would be nice if he did, and well, she thought he had flirted with her a couple of different times, but it could've been wishful thinking. There was the time when they were playing Frisbee and he kept pulling it away from her. But what if he was just trying to annoy her? Than again he didn't look upset, he was smiling. She loved that smile. When he did smile it was so nice to look at, it made her feel more comfortable and relaxed. Plus there was something about Sky, even though when you first looked at him he seemed like just an uptight guy, there were feelings underneath that he tried to keep to himself. Certain things showed her that he did have feelings, like when Bridge had been taken. She had never seen him so upset.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around—it was Sky. He looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I've called your name five times and nothing."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Sky took his hand off her shoulder. "So, what is it?"

"Well, I was just going to ask if you and Syd are ready to go and visit Jack and Ally."

"Right. I'm ready, Syd's still going through her closet. I think she's going to need a rack."

Sky smiled, "Is she going to give her entire closet?"

"Maybe. I'm sure that will give her a chance to go shopping."

"True." Z looked away, only just realizing that she was near the other side of the Academy.

"Hey look, are you going to be okay, I mean with Jack being gone."

Z looked at Sky who was watching her intently. "Look, I'll miss him, but I can still see him. Besides you'll make a great ranger."

Sky gave her another one of his amazing smiles. "Thanks. Jack was a great ranger too."

"How are you going to be? I mean I know you two talked."

Sky raised an eyebrow. "You know what we talked about?"

Z shook her head, "No, I just know that Jack said you two talked. That's all."

"Oh. Well, yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes with neither looking at the other. Than Z looked at Sky, "I'll go and see if Syd's ready yet."

"Thanks. Bridge and I will be in the Common Room."

"Okay. I'll see you guys there." Z walked off leaving Sky standing there. Z decided to look back, and when she did she noticed that Sky was watching her. She smiled and he smiled and than headed off.


	9. Lost In Your Thoughts?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: This is at the end of SPD, you know after they leave to fight._

**Chapter 9: Lost In Your Thoughts?**

After the fight the four rangers headed back to SPD headquarters. Z decided to take a walk, so she changed into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and her yellow leather jacket. When she got outside it was nearing sunset. It was nice to get a chance to clear her mind. She started walking, no where in particular.

Jack was happy and she in turn was happy for him. They were both doing something that they really wanted to. It was still sad because it meant that they wouldn't be together as much. Jack and Z had been together for so long and through so much. True they would still be there for each other but…it just wasn't the same. It would take a while to get used to.

Syd had become her friend—one that she needed. She never had friends growing up and the first friend she had was Jack. Having a girl as a friend was really nice. Although it didn't mean she liked having a friend who was as girly as Syd. But they worked well together and Syd wasn't as dumb as first impressions would seem.

Bridge. She was attracted to him right away. But than who wouldn't be. Bridge was amazing. At the beginning he was always trying to meld the two teams and help everyone understand each other. He was never very obvious about it, but he was the one who tried to understand everyone the most. Bridge had gained a special place in her heart.

Then there was Sky. He despised her and Jack at the beginning, not like it wasn't mutual—kind of. There was more to Sky than met the eye. In fact Bridge had pointed out to her once that they had more in common than the other thought. Both had horrible childhoods and lost ones they loved. They both had dreams—to which now they had come true. Sky was a bit hard at first, but they had somehow come together. She wasn't exactly sure when but soon they had more talks, they'd go on walks…simple things, friend things, it was nice.

Somewhere along the way she had fallen for him. It wasn't his good looks that had done it. Instead it was fighting along side him, seeing that he did what he believed in. He didn't give up. He was strong and yet he could have a gentler side come through. The way he looked out for everyone—especially Bridge—it seemed like they had a brotherly bond. That was the type of guy she could see being with. Now she just had to find one that wanted her the same way.

Z sat down on a bench in the park. The sun was setting. Another day had come and gone and nothing. Nothing from Sky. Sure there were times when it seemed like he liked her, but was that just him opening up some more, or was it more? But Z wasn't going to let this ruin her life. Why should she sit and obsess over the fact that one guy didn't care about her the way she cared about him. Just as she was about to stand up someone behind her spoke—"Lost in your thoughts?"

_Author's Note: Is it the guy who's been preoccupying her thoughts or someone else?_


	10. Pep Talk

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone, Star Fata, Mimi2, Islandgurlie12, Destiny45, Anninimouse, dragonheart, ja5684, Melodie, Michelle, Mandamirra10, pureangel86, trini-jason, and tavril_

**Chapter 10: Pep Talk**

Z turned around and looked up into blue eyes. She smiled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Sky came and sat down next to her on the bench. "You disappeared after the fight. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Sky who was looking at the sun turned to Z, "Well, if everything's okay. I can leave."

Z shook her head. "No, I don't mind you being here. Did you come just to check up on me?"

Sky looked away and waited a couple of minutes before speaking, "Well, yeah. I mean...I'm the leader, I should do that."

Z's heart dropped, that's just what she wanted to hear. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Sky became quiet again. This was just so frustrating and ridiculous. She liked Sky, if he didn't like her, he didn't like her. It seemed that he might, but like he was really going to just come right out and say it. Besides, Z not saying anything kind of made her a wuss. And Z was definitely not that. After that pep talk Z was ready.

"Sky?"

"Yeah." He continued watching the setting sun.

"Do you remember with the meteor?"

Sky looked back at her with a quizzical expression. "What about it?"

"You thanked me for being here to come back to. Was that just me or everyone?"

Sky looked uncomfortable. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. "What difference does it make?"

"Okay, fine. You wanted to get to know more about me?"

"Well, yeah."

Z smiled, at least she had gotten one think right. "Well, here's something that I haven't told anyone."

"And you want to tell me first?" A smile slowly come over his facial features.

"Yeah. Although, Jack kind of knows, and well...I'm not sure about Bridge and Syd. But I never told any of them."

"So, what is it?"

Z took a deep breathe, time to become exposed. "I like you. And not just as a friend. I mean I really like you."

Sky looked away and than back at Z, "Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Look, if you don't feel the same, than you don't. I just had to tell you."

He smiled, "Z, I like you too."

Z's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure when, but sometime this past year, I don't know I just started liking you. So in response to your first question, it was everyone, but especially you."

It was Z's turn to smile.

In the next minutes, neither of them spoke. Sky reached over and took Z's hand and held it in his warm, comforting hand. Z slowly and tentively reached up and stroked Sky's cheek. Sky continued to look into Z's eyes with such intensity that she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. His other hand found its way up to her face and he placed it on her cheek. Slowly they leaned in and their lips touched.

This was even better than Z could have ever imagined. His hand left her hand and moved towards her side pulling her in closer as Z's hands went to his neck pulling him in closer. She loved this closeness. They both turned the kiss into a more intense, passionated one.

Sky's hand left her cheek and he started running it through her hair. Slowly they pulled away, but only from the kiss. The two stayed there as the sun finished setting on the new couple.

_Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I did contemplate about having Jack be the one who was there, but than I thought why not Sky? _


End file.
